


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by brOBGYN



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brOBGYN/pseuds/brOBGYN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy wakes up in the middle of the night during You've Got Sext.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethofbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethofbells/gifts).



> I am dedicating this piece of fiction to Bethofbells, whose work inspired me to begin writing as well. Thank you for all you contribute to the fandom, and I hope you read this and enjoy it.

Mindy woke up. She was disoriented as she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. There was a familiar scent, however, imbued in the bedding that engulfed her. She tried to place it, but her sleep-addled brain was still foggy from her recent slumber. However, since the olfactory sense is the most closely linked with memory, it did not take too long for her to recognize the masculine scent of her coworker.

Danny.

Finally recognizing the essence of Danny, Mindy's body began to prepare itself for sexual intercourse. The chemoreceptors in her brain sent a signal to her vagina, which began to produce lubrication. After only a moment's hesitation (she was in Danny's bed, after all, and he was on the couch just a thin wall away), she allowed her body's natural instincts to take over.

She slowly slid her right hand down her abdomen, while her left index finger begin to trace her areola before reaching its final destination: the nipple. Her right hand continued along its course until it reached the waistband of her panties.

She slipped her hand under the lacy fabric, and started to stroke her vulva. With two fingers, she parted her labia, and began gently caressing her clitoris in a circular motion. Mindy barely managed to bite back a moan at the sensation caused by the stimulation of her external shaft. She momentarily moved her fingers to her vaginal opening to coat them in her own lubrication before resuming her ministrations on her clitoris.

The additional moisture provided an extra level of intensity, and this time she was unable to prevent the cry of Danny's name from passing her lips.

* * *

When Danny heard Mindy call his name from the bedroom, he quickly deposited his book on the coffee table and hurried to the closed door. Quietly, he called out to her, "Mindy?" but received no response, so he slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. Before he could call her name a second time, Mindy let out a loud groan accompanied by thrashing beneath the sheets.

Thinking she was having another of those nightmares that he knew she was prone to, he hastened to the bed and lightly touched her shoulder.

Mindy froze, and her eyes popped open.

"Danny?" she panted.

"Are you okay, Min? You're all sweaty and you called my name. Are you having one of those dreams again?"

"Again? What the hell, Danny? You think I have sex dreams about you?"

"What? No! Sex dreams? What?" Danny took a step back and rubbed one hand along the back of his neck. "What's going on, Mindy? You've got me flummoxed!"

"Nothing's going on, Danny. Go away!"

"Go away? It's my bedroom!" Danny exclaimed as he flipped on the bedside lamp.

Mindy reached out to stop him, but she wasn't fast enough to prevent the light from flooding the room. Danny grabbed Mindy's wrist before she could pull it back. The sight and smell of her glistening fingers before his face caused him to quickly realize what was going on. His eyes snapped to her flushed face and he found all the confirmation he needed from the breathless way she asked his name.

Maintaining eye contact, he slowly brought her fingers to his waiting mouth. While suckling her fingers, Danny released his own moan.

* * *

The vibrations on her fingers heightened Mindy's arousal, and she pulled his face down to hers. Pulling her fingers from his mouth, she attached her lips to his. After a moment she deepened the kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

Breaking the kiss, chest heaving, she said, "God, Danny! That was really hot."

"You think that was good? How about I show you what my tongue can really do."

Danny pulled back the sheets before moving to cover her body with his own. He kissed her again, breaking it only to remove her shirt. He kissed his way down her neck and chest to her left breast while kneading the right with his hand.

Mindy wound her fingers into his hair and savored the feeling for a moment. Soon she became impatient and gently pushed his head, directing it further south. Danny chuckled but didn't resist, dropping open mouthed kisses down her abdomen.

He grabbed the waistband of her panties with his teeth and slowly dragged them down her legs, following them with his hands. His nimble fingers danced their way back up the inside of her legs, pushing her thighs apart to make room for his shoulders.

Danny didn't waste any time before placing his mouth over her waiting vagina. She didn't bother trying to suppress her moans anymore, and the way she said his name spurred him on. Danny lapped at her secretions and moved his head to stroke her clitoris with his tongue. He thrust in and out of her with two deft fingers, adding a third when Mindy started bucking her hips, riding his mouth.

When Danny surprised her by suddenly sucking on her clitoris, she felt the beginning contractions of her uterus, signaling her impending orgasm. She cried his name again before finally succumbing to the release of neurohormones from her brain. Once she had recovered, Danny removed his fingers and began kissing his way back up her body.

Before he could kiss her again, she grabbed his hand and pulled his coated fingers to her lips, slowly licking them clean. She covered his mouth with her own while sliding a hand down his torso to grip his erect penis beneath his boxer briefs.

Danny groaned in pleasure at the contact while Mindy smirked up at him. "Min? You don't have to-"

"But turnabout is fair play, Danny," she said, tightening her grip and kissing him again.


End file.
